Rose Petals and Hellfire
by Shitoyaka-chan
Summary: When his scholarship won't pay for board, Yusuke finds himself living in a house with five other crazy students. At least with two cute guys hanging around, it won't be boring
1. The New Tenant

Okay, Im not really sure what I'm thinking in writing this, but hey, whatever. I'm kind of hoping this will turn out good, but right now I'm not sure.

Ah well, hope you enjoy my newest story /goes off to finish Love and Lust/

Reveiws make me feel loved!!

* * *

Shiota City, a real spawning ground for all of hells little miscreants, if not the center of hell itself. The majority of the buildings were rundown and it seemed like they could tell you all kinds of stories about how they ended up that way. Unfortunately for Yusuke Urameshi, it was also home to one of the better colleges in Japan. How it ended up in this hellhole… he could only guess. The only explanation he could fathom as he made his way through the streets, looking for a specific house, was that the city had once been prosperous, but had rotted from the inside out. How the school was still as good as everyone said was anybody's guess. Urameshi shook his head. Ah who cared if the city sucked? When you get a scholarship to one of the best colleges, you tend not to give two fucks about where it is. Yeah, Yusuke was NOT in anyway, book smart. But he was good at fighting, a trait that had gotten him kicked out of various high schools, but had also landed him this martial arts scholarship. Suddenly, the boy stopped and ran a hair though his midnight black hair.

"437 Broad, I guess this is it." He mumbled to himself, looking up at the large house. Since the scholarship didn't cover living expenses, Yusuke had been nudged toward public housing with other students. At first glance, the house didn't look all that bad, the paint needed to be redone, but it didn't look like it would fall apart. They must keep it running pretty well. Oh well, it could be worse. He thought, walking up to the door. Fearing the worst, he knocked on the solid wood, sending an echo into the house. Not more than three seconds later, the door was pulled open by a boy half hidden in shadow. He had black hair that stuck straight up in the air and deep, crimson eyes. For a second, Yusuke thought he had the wrong house. The kid must have been less than five feet tall for crying out loud!

"Well? What the hell do you want?" He snapped, an angry glare forming. "Or do you enjoy wasting my time?" He just sounded pleasant as hell. Yusuke was beginning to regret this decision. Obviously, this was not a kid, but someone a little older than Yusuke. The glare he was giving was starting to make Yusuke's skin crawl.

"Uh, I'm supposed to be living here…" He said in a pathetic voice. The boy looked him up and down for a second before stepping aside to allow access to the house.

"Well I don't have all damn day." He said, turning and walking into the surprisingly bright room. Now that he could see more clearly, Yusuke got a better look at the boy. He was dressed all in black: black hoodie, black tank top, black jeans, and e had one little stud in his lower lip. He looked tough too, not like a punk who was good at martial arts, more like someone who had to fight his whole life. "I can feel your stare," He said, giving the other boy a look with those demon-like eyes. "Keep doing it and I'll remove your eyes." Was this guy not a morning person or something?? Before Yusuke could say anything, the boy looked at his watch and cursed. Snarling, he made his way through the foyer and into a more spacious looking living room. Yusuke followed him, more out of curiosity than anything. Up the stairs they went and into a room. The boy flicked on the light and nearly barked at the figure in the bed.

"_Get up!__"_The sheer volume made Yusuke jump in fright, the figure; however, stayed motionless. The boy grabbed the covers and ripped them off the person, who snarled, and angry sound. "_Dammit! You__'__re going to hear it from Kurama if you don__'__t__ get the hell up!__"_Turns out, the occupant of the bed was a girl. A girl with wild black and white streaked hair and cyan colored eyes. It also happened to be a girl who didn't appreciate getting woken up. She threw out a hand and caught the boy across the face, sending him backward and off the bed.

"Hiei! Get out of here! I am trying to sleep!" Her yelling wasn't as impressive as Hiei's, but it was much angrier. The two began to shout at each other until the volume of it all was the equivalent to a rock concert. Yusuke was done with this madness. He took a deep breath.

"_Would both of you kindly shut the fuck up?!__"_He bellowed, drowning both of them out. Immediately, they stopped bickering and turned to stare at him.

"Who is this?" The girl asked, her temper suddenly gone as she stared blankly at him. Hiei shrugged and brushed past the other boy.

"Another tenant I assume," He said, casting a look over his shoulder. "I just came up here to tell you to get up. You can't sleep the day away. You know you have to go to class today. Of course, he'll need to go meet Kurama" It sounded like he was giving her instructions. She sighed and rolled out of her bed, landing neatly on the floor, wearing only a bra and panties.

"I'm Yukara," She said with a pleasant smile that threw Yusuke off guard. Was this not the girl that was just ready to kill Hiei? "I guess we should take you to see Kurama. He does run the house you know. Any new tenants have to be run by him first." Still in her skimpy pajamas, she silently led the way back downstairs. They wandered back into the living room, to one of the few couches in the area. Someone, Kurama possibly, was lying under a blanket. Yusuke only saw a shock of dark red hair from under the thing. Yukara reached down and shook the figure.

"Kurama, get up. There's someone here to talk to you," She was promptly ignored as Kurama mumbled something that sounded like '_No school mother_' Yukara sighed. "Come on! Up!" She said pulling the blanket of the boy's head.

"Ah! Cold!" He muttered, his eyes opening. Yusuke felt his breath hitch for a second, just a second. This Kurama had rose-red hair that stuck out in ever direction, but his eyes… they were emerald green and they had this warmth to them that just caught the other's attention. "Unh, what time is it?" He asked, rubbing his eyes. "And who on earth does it reek of fish in here?"

"What the hell's he talking about?" Yusuke whispered to Yukara. She chuckled and straightened up.

"Kurama's always a little fuzzy when he first wakes up, he'll be fine as soon as he's more awake. The red-head nodded.

"Coffee…" He mumbled, his head lolling forward. Another chuckle from the girl.

"Keiko's making some now. Come on now up! I think the other's are in the kitchen," The last line was directed at Yusuke. "You can go meet them while I try to wake him up." Deciding that was a good idea, Yusuke walked towards the direction of voices, the occasional moving of dishes, and the smell of food. Four people sat around the table, waiting for food. One was Hiei, but the other three he hadn't met yet. One was a very cute girl with shoulder length, brown hair and chocolate colored eyes, another girl had odd, unnaturally, light blue hair tired up in a ponytail and even weirder pale pink eyes. The last was a boy; he was wide, well built, with orange-brown hair and copper colored eyes.

_'__Man, I could learn to like it around here. Look at all the cute girls!__'_Yusuke's 'other' brain began to think, and it took willpower to shut it up. The brunette turned when she noticed the new person.

"Oh hi!" She said pleasantly, reaching out and grabbing his hand. "I'm Keiko! Are you the new guy Hiei's been telling us about?" Before he had a chance to answer, she pointed out the other two to him. The blue haired girl was Botan, and the boy was Kuzuma. Yusuke grinned. He liked this girl's energy.

"So, what are you studying, Yusuke?" Botan asked, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "What brings you to our little school?" Yusuke shrugged.

"Uh, I got a scholarship for martial arts, other than that, I never really thought about studies," He watched their facial expressions, waiting for one of them to scoff. Luckily, he didn't have to wait long before Hiei added his two cents.

"Pathetic." He muttered, looking straight into Yusuke's eyes.

"Oh sure, coming from someone who takes Dark Arts kind of classes!" Botan argued, giving him a look that he plainly ignored. "And need I remind you, you're the captain of the kendo club?" At this, Hiei made a sound like a hiss and turned away.

"Oh stop fighting you two!" Keiko said, waving her hand in mild-panic. "Come on, drink the caffeine and feel better!" At the mention of caffeine, Kuzuma, who had been ass deep in the fridge, looking for food, appeared.

"Ah finally the coffee!" He grabbed a cup and chugged it, not taking the heat into consideration. As expected, he dropped the cup and howled in agony, clutching his throat. Yusuke fought and failed at trying not to laugh. He'd only been in the house for about thirty minutes, but he liked these people. A dark goth, a bipolar maniac, a very pretty boy, a cheerleader, a referee, and an idiot. He could see himself living here for a while.


	2. Meeting Kurama

"So how does everything work around here?" He asked, not to keen on getting thrown out any time soon. "I guess Kurama's the guy to answer to huh?"

"Well he does own the house, imbecile," Hiei said with a flick of his head. "He's the one that started all this madness." He boredly waved his hand in the direction of the house. Kuzuma rolled his eyes at the short man and, for the first time since Yusuke had walked into the kitchen, turned directly to address him.

"Well it's like this: we get to stay here only if we're enrolled in school. Other than that, there really aren't any rules, 'cept nothing illegal can be going on." He shrugged as the dark haired boy grinned. So, he could basically do whatever the hell he wanted, now _that _sounded like fun! And in a city like this, there was bound to be some good things going on.

"So, is this the newcomer?" A soft voice from behind him made Yusuke jump and turn to see Kurama. He blinked. Now that the redhead was fully awake, he seemed… prettier than Yusuke had first thought. Wait _WHAT?! _No way he had just thought that about another man! Well, in truth, Kurama had a more feminine look about him anyway; maybe it was just sensory perception. Ignoring a nagging little thought in the back of his mind, Yusuke scoffed.

"Yeah that's me. What about it?"

"Well, if you are going to be staying here, I have to outline a few things. Please follow me." This man couldn't have been more than a few years older than Yusuke, yet he talked in such a polite manner. It kind of made the firsthand respect for the redhead drop majorly. Oh well, he guessed it would have to be endured. Yusuke followed the house's owner back through the living room and into a small little office.

"This the best you got? Come on man, I expected you to have some huge ass office." Yusuke said as he took a seat in front of a tiny desk. Kurama sat opposite of him and laughed again.

"I don't need a lot of room," He said simply with a little shrug. "Now then, I expect the others have told you of my one rule. Other than that I don't have much to say. There's no rent and you'll get a room to yourself."

"No rent? You fucking with me man? How do you keep this place running if we don't have to pay?"

"Well while it is hard, I manage," He rose from his chair, apparently done. "Though there is one thing I'll tell you, you will have to earn your keep in this house." Earn his keep? He supposed it was like cleaning and cooking and all that crap. So whatever, he nodded. "Good." Suddenly, Kurama was much closer than he had any right to be. Yusuke picked up the faint scent of flowers. Without any kind of warning, the redhead had his lips pressed up against the others. Before Yusuke could even register what had just happened, it was over, and Kurama was walking out of the door. The raven stood there in shock. Yeah it had been a half a second kiss, and he had done far worse with someone, but dammit, it was still a kiss! After a few minutes of just standing there like an idiot, Yusuke decided to leave and venture back into the kitchen. To his dismay, only Hiei sat there, still drinking out of a cup of coffee.

"Where is everyone?" The shorter man scoffed like he usually did around the newcomer, but he at least turned his gaze towards him.

"Left for class," He said simply. "I'm the only one who doesn't have class today."

"Is Kurama gone too?" His voice came out a little nervously; he _really_ didn't want to run into Kurama again. The guy was alright and everything, but he couldn't shake the kiss out of his thoughts. Out of nowhere, Hiei laughed. The sound surprised Yusuke into silence.

"He kissed you, didn't he?" How the hell did he know?! Was this like kiss and tell central? Oh man he could get into a bunch of trouble if it was. Again, Hiei laughed, actually laughed. It scared the shit out of Yusuke. "Don't read too much into it. He does that with all the new tenants. Kinda like, sealing the deal if you will. Did you really think he'd come on to you so early? Give the man _some _kind of credit. He's not a horny bastard like you." The insult made Yusuke's eyebrow twitch. He was getting fed up with this… this… _shrimp!_ How dare he make assumptions on someone he didn't know!"

"That's being hypocritical, isn't it?" Hiei's voice in his head was honestly the last thing he was expecting. The shock made him give a little cry and ungracefully fall on his ass.

"What the hell was that?!" He yelled up at the other, who just gave him a sadistic kind of smile before hopping off his chair to stand in front of the new boy.

"Just remember what Botan told you, dumbass: I dabble in the dark arts. Don't think I can't rip your brain apart like tissue paper." Okay, that was the very last straw for Yusuke. He leapt up and grabbed Hiei by the collar.

"You are seriously starting to piss me off shrimp!" He yelled, pulling the other off the floor an inch or so. "You got a problem with me we can settle it right here, right now!" With a glare searing enough to burn skin, Hiei grabbed Yusuke's arm and violently jerked downward, forcing him to let go. Yusuke yelped; it felt like fire where the other boy's hands touched his flesh.

"You think you can talk like that to me?" He hissed in a dangerous voice. "I'll have to show you your place!"

* * *

Eep! I apologize for the short chapter, it's just the way it got edited!

A fight is about to break out... I love typing fights apparently i'm good at it ^_^

Anyway, I hope you're enjoying my first crack ah YYH, till the next time, Sarang Hae! dont forget to reveiw and make me feel loved!


	3. The Ass Kicking of Yusuke

"Gah!" Yusuke leapt backward and landed on his palm, in a one handed handstand. He looked forward and let out another cry as the wooden shaft of Hiei's bokken came down again, aiming for his face. With a mighty push, the taller boy flipped to his feet, the sword just missing his left eye. The two were in the small area in the back of the house where Hiei went to train for his kendo meets. "Hey! You're really trying to kill me aren't you?!" Yusuke screamed, this time not dodging in time and getting struck hard in the throat by a side swipe. He tumbled to the floor and lay there in agony. It wasn't hard enough to cause serious damage, but it was enough to cause pain. It was Hiei's answer to Yusuke's question. And it also proved Yusuke's thought about this kid fighting all his life. He was better than Yusuke… and he could probably kill him if he really wanted to. He coughed into his hand and was glad when no blood. Shakily, he stood up and charged the armed fighter. With a scowl, Hiei swung again, aiming for his face this time. Yusuke just managed to avoid the attack, sacrificing his arm instead of his cheek. It hurt like a bitch, but he got close enough to land a solid punch on the darker boy's face. With an angry cry, Hiei kicked out, catching Yusuke in the ribs and sending him back a good four feet. Amazingly, he managed to land on his feet before dropping to one knee and coughing again.

"Do you get it now?" Hiei asked as Yusuke struggled to get back on two feet. "You are nothing compared to me!" God, ego trip much? Yusuke wanted nothing more than to stop this jackass before his head got too big for his body… oh wait; he was too late for that. Wobbling a little, he managed to steady himself back onto two feet. This battle was now becoming les and less about Yusuke insulting Hiei and more about Yusuke proving that he wasn't just some lightweight like Hiei thought. He gave Hiei a malicious glare before dashing forward at a quicker pace than he thought he could muster. Hiei just laughed. "Now do you really think that tactic will work twice?" As soon as Yusuke came within striking distance, he dropped all of his weight downward and slid across the floor, managing to tackle his adversary. Unfortunately, Hiei tucked both his legs up and dropped both knees mercilessly into Urameshi's gut. He stood up and tossed the sword into the corner of the room. It hit the bare wall with a 'clack'.

"We're done, you're finished," He said simply, opening the door that led back into the house. "Next time I won't go so easy on you." With that he was gone. Yusuke growled in anger and beat the hard floor in frustration.

"Damn it!" He said in a loud voice, not really yelling. Damn it, it hurt to talk! "It'll be a dark day in hell when I let that asshole beat me for good!" That was his resolve. Before he got out of this house, he'd beat that gothic shrimp! But right now, he had some bruised ribs to attend to. Gingerly, he limped into the kitchen, and immediately ran into Kuzuma.

"What the hell happened to you?" He asked, noting the fresh bruises, especially the one on Yusuke's throat. The raven just shook his head and ripped the freezer open, snatching a random bag of veggies. Ah, the best way to treat a bruise! He grabbed four more bags and made his way over to the couch, placing four across his chest and one on his neck. Sighing in satisfaction, he let his heavy eyes slip closed. "You sparred with Hiei didn't you?" How the hell did everyone know what had happened to him so far! First the Kurama kiss, now this! Kuzuma kind of grinned and let out a little laugh.

"He went easy on you. The first time we sparred, I had four broken ribs and a fractured wrist. He must like ya or somethin," He sounded nonchalant, but there was something else hidden in his words, but Yusuke was far too tired to figure it out. To the left, he heard the front door open and the rustle of grocery bags.

"Why is Yusuke trying to cook our veggies on his body?" Yukara's voice sounded confused for a second, then amused. "He's not _that _good looking to try that. Now that Jin from my English class, ooh." She shivered and her footsteps faded away. "I bet he could steam veggies on his abs."

"Are you insane?!" Yusuke called after her as the front door opened again. He heard her laugh.

"I have to be to live here." He smiled, knowing she was absolutely right. More voices came now, making Yusuke open his eyes to stare out at his new roommates. All of them ignored him for the most part. Apparently, Hiei kicked at least one of his housemate's asses frequently. So he was no special case. In fact, everyone acted normal towards him. Kurama appeared by his side, holding out an envelope.

"I was told to give this to you. Must be your schedule." He said simply, handing it over and disappearing from sight. He was not going to look at that right now. No, he was going to skip all classes tomorrow and lay on this couch and sleep. Yes. That was a plan. He'd even skip dinner if he had to. He just wanted to sleep. Every bone ached, his head spun, and he felt nauseous. The other members of the house seemed to sense this, so they didn't try to wake him up for anything. Every now and again Kurama or Keiko would come around and exchange his home made icepacks with fresher ones. They felt good against his skin, but deeper it still hurt like a bitch. He wanted that feeling to last a little longer, wanted it to fuel that desire to kick Hiei's ass. That was his last conscious thought, and he fell asleep with a smile.

OOO

Yusuke woke up much earlier than expected. A hand ran through his hair. Slowly, his eyes opened. Not that it mattered. It was pitch black in the living room. He couldn't see an inch in front of his face, must less see who was currently playing with his hair. The touch was warm, much warmer than a human's hand had a right to be. He was confused. The only person with this kind of heat was… Hiei… but, he wouldn't be here, watching over him. Or would he? Yusuke had to admit he didn't know these people all that well. He would have said without a doubt that it was Hiei next to him, but then he caught a faint, flowery smell. This was too much for his brain to register. Kurama smelled like flowers, Hiei felt like flame. That's all he could wrap his brain around. He couldn't think of anyone who was fire hot and girly smelling. Complications were making his head throb, so he decided to just not bother with whoever was with him. The hand was comforting at least. With that notion, he slipped back into sleep.

* * *

Honestly, I have no idea what I was thinking, but hey, I couldn't very well have Hiei killing Yusuke yet could I?

Hope you like this chapter, and, see that button in the left corner? It does a magic trick. You press it to send me L.O.V.E! You should totally try it.

Till next time, Your demented author: Shitoyakachan. Sarang Hae!!


	4. The First Kiss

"Wake the hell up, Urameshi!" A gruff voice rang in Yusuke's ears, accompanied by a sharp blow to the head.

"Kazuma! Don't hurt him!" A girl's whiny voice now. God they were annoying him! Brown eyes snapped open and formed into a glare. He jumped to his feet, ready to bitch.

"Would you all kindly _shut the fuck up?! _How the hell is a guy supposed to sleep around here?!" The boy's voice rose several decibels as he yelled. Before he could go nuclear, a soft hand came down on his shoulder.

"Calm down, Yusuke," Kurama's light voice came into his ear, calming him almost instantly. "You're still injured. I'd hate for you to actually break bones this time." Cool fingers touched his bare ribcage, brining goose bumps with them. Suppressing a shiver, Yusuke leapt away from the other man with a confident smile.

"Ah, Kurama, you don't have to worry about me. I'm like a rock" He lightly tapped his ribs and immediately regretted it. He doubled over slightly and winced in pain. Above him, he heard the redhead's quiet laugh. Hands guided him back to the couch. "Okay that was stupid."

"Lucky we don't have classes on Sundays huh?" Keiko said with a smile. Kazuma snorted.

"Yeah, I wouldn't wanna watch him stumbling through the hallways grabbing hold of his ribs every second or so." Yusuke was getting annoyed with the annoying ginger standing in front of him. If his body wasn't in a tremendous amount of pain, he would have gotten up and kicked his ass right then.

"Alright, alright. Don't the two of you have work to do?" Thank God Kurama was level headed enough to know that those two needed to leave him the hell alone before he got even more pissed. And thank God they were smart enough to take the hint and leave. Under normal circumstances, he didn't mind them, but when every bone in your body is crying out in pain, it's very hard not to be an asshole. Of course, the second they left, a mocking voice decided to drill its way into my brain.

"Feh, I barely even touched you and you're on the couch like an infant." Yusuke groaned in annoyance as Hiei leaned on the back of the couch. He was so short, that he didn't need to bend over to level himself, which slightly amused the other boy. Somewhere within the bowels of the house, a phone began to ring. Kurama sighed and made his way out of the room.

"Hiei, behave." He called over his shoulder as he left. The shorter man let out a scoff before circling around the couch so he was facing Yusuke. He shifted a little uncomfortably. Hiei's red eyes seemed like they were searching his soul.

"Quit looking at me like that, you're freaking me out." Yusuke commanded, giving the dark haired boy a glare. He just chuckled darkly and leaned forward more. He caught Yusuke's face in one hand and turned it so he was staring into cold, red, eyes.

"Hmmm… I wonder why he's so fixated on you. You're nothing special," Hiei mumbled, staring deep into Yusuke's eyes. "Nothing significant about you. I wonder…" He trailed off. Yusuke was getting _horribly _uncomfortable as the shorter man looked him over. Before he knew what was going on, Hiei moved even closer. So close that their lips were almost touching, the little stud on Hiei's lip was pressing against his own. It seemed like they were sharing the same air. As odd as it sounded, Yusuke didn't seem to _mind_ being this close to a potentially homicidal maniac. Sure, it was creepy as hell cause not more than twelve hours ago, Hiei had beat the hell out of him, and now he looked like he was about to kiss him. Yusuke would probably let him to. Whoa! Where the hell did _that_ come from. At this point in his life, Yusuke had learned to accept the homosexual urges that popped into his brain every now and again- he was sure it was these urges that made him drawn to Kurama- but this was something else. Usually, he would just think about a guy in some kind of fantasy and that would be it. He had never had the urge to actually kiss one… let alone fuck one. Chocolate brown eyes blinked, as though trying to push those thoughts out of his mind. Hiei was no Kurama, but there was something appealing about the strength he had.

"What the hell are you doing asshole?" He tried to feign anger, but it failed miserably. His voice came out soft. Not afraid, but not at all powerful. Crimson eyes narrowed.

"Just shut up." Whatever Yusuke was going to say was smothered by Hiei's lips. Almost instantly, the shorter boy's lips parted and that sharp tongue slowly dragged against Yusuke's bottom lip. Against all better judgment, Yusuke obliged and opened his lips to invite the new appendage in. Part of him was genuinely curious about kissing a man. As the two of them battled for dominance, he realized it was a lot different from kissing a woman. When he kissed women, there was no fight for control. As the man, he was the one who led. But this was different, _someone_ had to be dominated. Women were also more passive, less attack. Or maybe that was just how Hiei did it. Either way, Yusuke was ashamed to admit that he _liked_ it. The only thing that bugged him was the lack of emotion. It was almost mechanical. Something clattered to the hard wood floor, but neither of them paid it a thought. Hiei probably just knocked something off of the coffee table behind him.

"What are you two doing??" A girl's voice made Yusuke pull away at the speed of light. Botan was standing at the bottom of the stairs, having just woke up. She was giving the two of them an odd look, that just changed into a frown. "Really now? It's far too early for you to be making out. Have some kind of tact." Without missing a beat, Hiei moved away and just grinned sadistically at her.

"Tact? Does that have anything to do with you and your now ex-boyfriend fucking at six in the morning?" Leave it to Hiei to be an asshole to a girl. Not wanting to hear Botan's angry reply- and by the look on her face it was going to be vicious- Yusuke quickly fled the room. He went the same direction that Kurama had gone, not really wanting to find the landlord, but just to get away from the rising yells. Not too far down the hallway, he stepped on something that slipped out from under his feet, taking him with. As he landed on his ass, causing the house to shake slightly, Yusuke saw that is was the cordless phone. A voice was on the other end, sounding utterly confused, as if the other person had… dropped….the…

"Oh shit." Yusuke muttered to himself, hanging up of the poor, confused person on the other end.

* * *

Yes, I ended it on a bad cliffhanger. Sue me.

I do apologize for the lack of updates, my muses decided to murder each other while i was away at school (I still don't know how they got out of their cages)

I hope this was alright so far. Till next time, you're favorite halfa: Shitoyakachan. Sarang Hae!


	5. The Lost Notes

Kurama still wasn't speaking to Hiei. It had been about three days since he had seen the goth and Yusuke nearly hooking up on the couch, and not a word had passed between the two of them. It was more subtle kind of anger, something Yusuke could expect from the redhead. He couldn't help but feel a little guilty at the schism. But at the same time he couldn't help but wonder why Kurama would be so mad.

"Aye laddie, you're not payin a bit o attention are ya?" A crisp voice made the raven look up. The speaker was a classmate of his, the guy Yukara had called hot a few days ago… Jin. Yusuke had been so lost in thought that he had actually forgotten that he was sitting in History class.

"No, not really. Anything interesting happen?" He asked the Irish exchange student. Jin shrugged and let out a little puff of air. He was an interesting looking one. He was well built, more so than Yusuke, with spiky yet poofy bright red hair and unusual, shocking blue eyes.

"You think I've been listenin to this tosser's words?" He tossed his head in the direction of the teacher and gave Yusuke a confused look. At least the exchange student was friendly. Yusuke had made fast friends with him from nearly the second he sat down next to him. "If ya do, you're off your rocker."

"I forgot you don't do shit," Yusuke muttered, pretending to jot down notes while the teacher droned. The other boy laughed and nodded his head in agreement. "Tell me, how do you even expect to pass this year by not doing any work?" The redhead shrugged and smiled his foreigness making Yusuke laugh. Before he could get another word in, the bell rang.

"Ah, don't really matter now does it?" Jin said with a shrug, grabbing his things and standing up. "So long as I pass." He grinned, flashing pointy teeth before starting out of the classroom along with everyone else. Yusuke shook his head with a laugh and followed his classmates. Had he been paying attention, he most likely wouldn't have crashed dead into Kurama. The feminine man let out a little cry of surprise and dropped his bag. The thing exploded and all kinds of papers flew out, getting caught up in the flow of students.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry Kurama!" Immediately, Yusuke dropped to his knees and began gathering papers for his landlord. Jeez, every chance he could get he was pissing off the redhead. He had collected all the paper he could, a good portion of it had been lost in the sea of people. With a sigh, he handed them over. "I think a lot of them went that way." He jerked his head down the hallway.

"Oh no!" Kurama sounded anguished as his brilliant green eyes flicked down the corridor. "Those were my Botany notes!" He looked so close to tears that Yusuke felt horrible.

"How bad could it be? How much info was on those notes?" If it wasn't a lot, he'd feel a hell of a lot better. But Kurama frowned slightly and pushed his bangs out of his face.

"About three semesters of data tracking the growth of about sixty different plants," He sighed, his thin shoulders sagging slightly. "I suppose I could get the notes from someone and copy them all down. The process should only take about a day or three…" He trailed off. With somewhat of a resigned sigh, Yusuke put his hand on Kurama's shoulder.

"I can do the majority of it. I feel really bad about this. I gotta help somehow." Fuck it sounded like a lot of work, but it was mainly his fault, so he'd have to own up to it.

"You will? Oh thank you so much Yusuke!" The redhead flashed him an amazingly happy smile, his eyes shining even brighter. Suddenly, he pulled the brunette into a hug before pushing him away. It was like he was stunned by his own action. "Uh, I apologize. Oh there's the bell! I have to go now. I can get the notes next period and we can start later." He turned and walked off, throwing Yusuke a wave before turning the corner. The brunette couldn't move though. He kept seeing Kurama's smile in his mind's eye. He couldn't help but think that Kurama had the most amazing smile he'd ever seen. Not even any girl he had ever met could smile like that.


	6. Interest

"It's official, I now know _way_ too much about Rudbeckia." Yusuke complained, throwing down his pen in annoyance. It had to be almost midnight, and both he and Kurama were sitting in the living room under bright lights. The redhead smiled faintly and rubbed at his green eyes. The two of them had been copying down notes since they had gotten home from school. Normally, Yusuke wouldn't be caught dead doing any kind of academic work, but he found that he liked sitting there with Kurama. It helped that whenever he started to get frustrated, Kurama would lightly brush his hand against Yusuke's, sending some kind of shock through his entire body. Fuck, he'd have to learn that little trick of seduction.

"At least you are now a little educated." He teased a cute little laugh slipping out as Yusuke glared. "Oh come now, I'm only teasing." Again, his hand brushed Yusuke's, killing any thought the raven was having in snapping back at the redhead. Man, he was smooth. Vaguely, Yusuke wondered how many girls he had gotten with such moves. He didn't like the answer he concocted.

"Please, the boy's a complete idiot." A harsher voice made the two of them look up. Hiei was standing at the top of the stairs, looking down at the two of them. He had an odd sort of smile on his face, not one of happiness, but more like a smug satisfaction. Why, Yusuke could only guess, but he didn't like the answers his brain was coming up with. Because he was sitting in such close proximity, Yusuke felt Kurama tense slightly. But when he spoke, his voice was calm.

"I seem to have been able to pound some knowledge into his thick fighter's head." The raven looked offended for a second, before he realized that Hiei's smirk had fallen. Kurama was being passive in his insults, but they were definitely insults. "But I can't seem to get him to think properly." It was odd, hearing the tiniest bit of edge in the usually gentle Kurama's voice. By the tone, there was no doubt he was using Yusuke to dole out some damage to the much shorter teenager.

"Hey!" Insulting Hiei may have been Kurama's goal, but he was insulting Yusuke in the process. Kurama started slightly, turning to give Yusuke a look of apology. He reached out and lightly grasped the slightly shorter teen's chin. Before he could say anything, he let out a gasp of pain, curling away and gripping at his hand, now dripping blood.

"Don't Kurama," Hiei straightened up; eyeing the knife wound he had just given the redhead. "He isn't yours." What the hell? Now he was part of some turf war? No fucking way. Just as Kurama looked ready to snap, Yusuke stood up and promptly left the room, annoyed at the two of them.  
"Somethin wrong Yurameshi?" Kuwabara's rough voice came from the kitchen behind him. Oh for the love of Christ! Yusuke's mind was going through possible scenarios, most of them involving Kuwabara admitting he was madly in love with him.

'_Calm the hell down Yusuke. You know you ain't that good lookin.' _He thought, giving the orange haired boy a tired look.

"Are the two of them always so… uh… _tense_?" He asked in all seriousness. The taller teenager looked out to see Kurama and Hiei just staring at each other in some kind of defiance. He shrugged and snickered slightly.

"Only when they're fighting over a guy. It happens more than you'd think. It's like some kind of disorder. When one of them wants it, the other one wants it too," He noted Yusuke's body tense slightly and decided to push his limits. "Looks like you're lucky guy number thirty-two! Ya know, I'm fairly lucky, what with my beautiful Yukina to go see when I get lonely. You on the other hand, gotta deal with the two of them. Don't worry though, they'll get bored with you after a while." If Yusuke wasn't so buried in his own thoughts, he would have kicked the shit out of Kuwabara. He watched as Hiei let out a small 'Feh' and walked back into the darkness and out of sight. Yusuke's brain was working in overdrive, trying to figure out just what the hell was going on. Kurama was interested in him, and so was Hiei, that much was simple to get his head around. The next part confused him slightly: he could have interest in them, despite them both being men. Hey, he wasn't entirely straight, and he'd had a few guy flings before, but that was just for sex, not any kind of feeling. The thing that boggled his mind was why he liked one, if not both of them. He knew he had some kind of fascination with Kurama, but Hiei was another story entirely. He chalked it up to Hiei's aggressive attack on him the other day. But Kurama… man, he was pretty, and kind… but much too passive for his liking. Deciding to leave that brain buster in the back of his mind before he gave himself a migraine, Yusuke moved onto the most pressing matter. Who really had an interest in him and who was just acting out of jealous envy?

"Yurameshi? You still with me?" Kuwabara's deep voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Thank God too, because he was about to blow a blood vessel with all this fucking thinking. He turned back to the orange haired male, a look of confusion on his tanned face.

"What did you say?" He tried to put the usual edge in his voice. He'd be dammed if this situation made him any softer.

"I said, what do you want to order for dinner? The girls are out for the night, and none of us can really cook." Kuwabara had his phone out and looked ready to dial while Yusuke just shrugged. "You're a real help, Yurameshi." He griped, wondering if he should ask the other two men in the house, then deciding he wanted to keep his limbs. With a sigh, Yusuke made his way back into the living room, where Kurama was trying to wrap his hand.

"Uhn! This wound is deeper than I had anticipated." He muttered to himself, and Yusuke was again shocked by how formal he talked.

"Here, let me help," He knelt next to the redhead, grabbing his hand and ignoring the jolt that shot through him. All business, he began to wrap Kurama's hand. "I'm sorry about this man." He saw the other man smile slightly.

"It's quite alright. Besides, it's not entirely your fault." He glared slightly up at the dark stairs.

"Yeah, but I can't help feeling I triggered it," He sounded apologetic as he tied the bandage. "There ya' go. As good as it's gonna get." Kurama shot him another one of those amazing smiles before pulling his hand away and cupping it slightly.

"Thank you." Before Yusuke could react, he felt lips on his cheek. Kurama pulled away, the faintest pink on his cheeks. "I apologize, I wasn't thinking." At least now a little bit of Yusuke's inner turmoil was quelled. He figured that Kurama had at least a little bit of interest in him. It was better than what he thought about Hiei. With a crooked little grin, he leaned in and quickly pecked his landlord on the lips before standing up.

"Sorry," he said, his voice full of smugness. "I wasn't thinking."

* * *

Hehehe about damn time they actually did something! I think I went a little overboard on Yusuke's mental angst, but hey, I do love the drama :D  
I hope you enjoyed what I can come up with at one in the morning, proving that i type more when it's late.

One last note: the reason this scene's a little sappy is because I was listening to a combo of Lifehouse and Kris Allen... a deadly combo for a writer.

Anyway! Before I start to ramble, till next time: Shitoyakachan Sarang Hae my lovies!


	7. Yusuke and the Women

Yusuke's life had turned into a living hell. His classes had gotten exponentially harder, and –being the academic _genius_ that he was- he was failing miserably. It must have been because they were nearing the middle of the year, and that's when all the hard shit started.

"Urameshi! Are you paying attention?" his chemistry teacher, a bitter old man snapped from the front of the room. Yusuke didn't even pick up his head from its perch on his hand.

"Quite frankly, no." He answered, his voice bored. Back in high school, the class would have laughed and the teacher would have thrown him out in the hallway. But here… the same damn thing happened.

"Damn power-tripping bastard…" He muttered, wandering around the empty campus just looking for something to do. Lighting a cigarette- something he hadn't done since he started martial arts- he opted for the giant fountain in the center of the quad. He plopped down on the gray and blue marble, just out of the way of the splashing water and took a drag on his smoke.

"Yusuke? What are you doing out here?" The voice was familiar, but he wasn't quite sure he knew it. Tilting his head back, he saw pale blue hair and soft pink eyes.

"Oh, hey Botan," He said in almost a kind voice. He barely knew his housemate, so she hadn't had the time to piss him of… yet. "I could ask you the same thing." The skinny girl shrugged, her bag nearly falling off her shoulder as she did.

"I'm on my way to Mythology, shouldn't you be in class?" Oh the nagging… why must all women be naggy? He looked up, giving her a blank, yet somehow defiant look. But all she did was roll those pretty eyes of hers in mild annoyance. "You know if you get kicked out of a class, you can't make up that work right?" Again with the blank look. Yusuke found that it was a good defense mechanism against naggy women; after all, it worked on his mother so many times before. Botan let out an angry and all too-familiar huff. He smirked and waved his hand in the air.

"Ah Botan, don't worry so much. I'm not failing anything." Her eyes narrowed and her eyebrows knitted together.

"Yusuke! Is that any way to think?" She snapped, bending down so that they were eye level.

"Quit your worrying, I'm fine." The bell rang overhead, and the two students looked up as though they could see the ringing. Botan let out an angry huff again, stamping her foot in a humorous way.

"Oh Yusuke! You made me late!" She said, her voice cracking slightly in anger. She brushed past him, trying to make it inside the building before the next bell rang. The dark haired boy watched her do her girl run, that on-the-toes hop kinda run that he liked to watch them do.

"Whoa…" Damn, her hips swang nicely when she did that. Then again, all girls' hips did. Damn his male brain and bisexual tendencies.

"She's a cute one huh?" This time the voice came from behind him, making him jump uncharacteristically. Yukara [A/N, yes… remember her from the first chapter?] smiled and stepped back, putting her hands behind her back innocently. He shot her a glare and stood up, noting how she was taller than him. "Ooh, scary face." She teased.

"What do you want Yukara?" He said, annoyed. He didn't really see Yukara as a fragile girl like Botan or Keiko, so he felt like he could yell at her like she was a guy. The silver haired girl cocked her head to the side and smiled those girlish knowing smiles that scared him.

"I heard about you and Kurama." She said simply, her head tilting ever so slightly. He held up his hands in defense, not exactly comfortable discussing person life with almost complete strangers.

"I don't know what you heard but it's-." She mimicked his pose, putting her hands up.

"Hey, I don't judge," Suddenly, she got serious, dropping her hands and making her face solid like stone. "But, Kurama's my friend, we've been through just about everything together, and I don't want to see him get hurt just because some _idiot _with a hopped up sex drive decided that he wanted to pounce on some prey." She was starting to rant, so Yusuke lightly grabbed her shoulders, shaking her slightly.

"Yukara, calm down," He said, his voice rising. "I'm not pouncing on anyone for any reason. You just gotta trust me, okay?" He had no idea what he even wanted from Kurama… If he wanted anything at all. Yukara gave him a look of pure scrutiny, throwing him off her shoulders.

"Fine. But I swear to God Yusuke, you hurt my Kurama and I will bury you," It was odd the way she said it; almost like she was serious, but it had a joking kind of sting to it. It really didn't help that she was giving him a scary smile. "Still breathing." With that, she wandered away, slinging her bag over her shoulder as she went. Yusuke watched her go, a fearful little glint in his chocolate eyes. It was rare that a girl was able to make him nervous like that, but she just scared him for some reason. Overhead, the next bell rang.

"Ah shit!" He and a few other students began to scramble for the doors, freaking out about being late. Of course, sprinting through hallways did nothing to make him any less late, but it got him noticed by his history teacher.

"Well, well, well. Urameshi's late again…" She muttered into the chalkboard in the front of the room. "What else could be expected from a dimwit like him?" He ignored the crone, taking up his seat next to Jin.

"Well good mornin' ta ya too Urameshi," He said, that usual grin on his face. "No tha' I'm judgin' ya or anythin' but if ya go around talking to pretty girl's yer gonna be late ta class eh?" Yusuke threw him a glare.

"Who's talking to who now?" He said, his voice defensive. Why was everyone so interested about this anyway? The Irishman simply shrugged, looking down at his notes like he was bored.

"Jus' tha' I saw ye talkin' to tha pretty lass with the silver and black hair." He said, looking over with his crystal blue eyes. "It looked intense; tha's all I'm sayin." Damn people to hell. That's all _Yusuke _was saying… well, thinking.

"Yukara? We were arguing, that's all," He said, jotting down trivial notes. "She was saying something about killing me." Jin laughed, then shut up the second their short teacher whipped around to look at the two of them. When her attention was pulled elsewhere, Jin turned to look at Yusuke again.

"Ya seem ta have good luck with the lasses," He said, serious for once. "Don't be flauntin tha fact, or ya will end up dead eh?" Great…

* * *

I love typing Jin's lines, cause it's all underlined in red... Anyway, I felt the need to write more cause I'm at the library, and what the hell right?

Right then, hope you enjoyed, reveiws are what keep me going

Sarang Hae! ~Shitoykachan


End file.
